Rechargeable energy storage devices are utilized in hybrid vehicles that are powered by both petroleum-based and electrical-based propulsion systems. These rechargeable energy storage devices include high voltage batteries. When a high voltage battery is unable to provide sufficient power to start a vehicle, the battery must be recharged. In order to recharge the battery, conventional systems and methods require that the system be off and access to other vehicle functions be restricted. This, in turn, presents various inconveniences to a user of the vehicle. By way of example, the user is without the ability to track the status of the charging. By way of another example, the user is without the ability to utilize other vehicle features such as, but not limited to, the radio, heated seats, air conditioning, navigational systems, etc. while the battery is being recharged.
In addition, when the need arises to recharge such a high voltage battery, known systems and methods for recharging are cumbersome. Known systems require the use and integration of some external interface device, such as a laptop computer, during the battery charging. Usually an external laptop, or like device, and a power supply are required in which the power supply is set at a peak voltage well below the peak voltage of the battery pack. Therefore, a need still exists in the art for such a system and method as the one described herein.